WakeUp Calls
by Tiny.Fishy
Summary: After a loud and irritating wake-up call via Deidara, Suzuki Kyoko demands reimbursement in the form of nicer wake-up calls. However, it's not quite what she expected and the sexy Deidara actually might be too much for her to handle! DeiOC, set in an AU.


**So I was roamin around Youtube instead of doin homework like a good girl… and I found this adorable video. It got slightly hilarious towards the end. **

**I'm using my OC from my previous story "Rhythm of Love": Suzuki Kyoko. Also, this story happens to be set in that AU.**

**Naruto © Kishimoto the Baus**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 6AM. 1 hour before class.<strong>

Deidara padded from his room then to the kitchen. He instantly forgot what he was doing in the kitchen and padded away. He was going to walk into his room, but he was just there, wasn't he? Hmm. He never woke up before his alarm clock. This was weird. He wandered around aimlessly again until he stopped in front of a door.

Oh. Kyoko's door. Maybe he should wake her up. It did take her the better portion of an hour to get ready for class and she wasn't exactly the fastest sprinter in the world.

Deidara opened the squeaky door quietly and peered around it to attempt to find Kyoko in that giant mound of blankets and tofu pillows. So that's how she slept through the storms. He briefly wondered if it ever got hot under there or if she had trouble breathing sometimes. Actually, that was quite worrisome. It didn't look like a human shaped mound, come to think of it. More like … a ball. What.

Deidara had shared a bed with her before. She slept like a cat. All curled up and perfect for spooning – AHEM.

The cogs started grinding and turning deep in the realms of his mind. He ran to his room to grab the air horn. Also, a gag for his mouth so he wouldn't ruin the moment with laughter (do not ask where he got the gag). He plopped down on her spinning chair and sat on it backwards, resting his chin on his arms, grinning and watching the motionless mound. Looked just like a piece of clay slapped down on the wheel.

"Hey, if you don't wake up, I'll blow this air horn, un," he whispered.

Now Kyoko couldn't complain that he didn't give her fair warning.

Three…

Two…

One…

GO!

"AH HOLY CRAP HOLY SHIT WHERE THE – AHH! FRICK."

Kyoko had practically flown out of bed. Well, tried to fly, anyway. She had gotten tangled in the nest of her bed and ended up tumbling off the mattress down at Deidara's feet. Blinking to focus her swimming vision, she saw Deidara's bright blonde hair, then his visible eye, then his stupid, cocky, idiotic grin. Asshole.

"What was that for?" She struggled to her feet, obviously unaware of the fact that she was in nothing but a tee and panties.

"I warned you." Deidara really wanted a glimpse of those panties. He hoped it was the lacy kind he found in her closet once…

"Bull shit. That was totally uncalled for. I demand reimbursement in the form of bacon." On came the sweatpants. What a disappointment. Then she stumbled out into the kitchen. Never mind, the view was better… Grinning, Deidara stalked after Kyoko and pressed her against the closed fridge doors, pinning her hand above her head.

"Naww, I need to get ready. You know how long that eyeliner takes to apply…" She snorted.

"How about I wake you up differently tomorrow morning?"

"If you get up early enough, sure."

"Really now? How would you like to be woken up?" She paused for a moment then spun around, looking him straight in the eye. He was momentarily taken aback – what determination in her eyes.

"How about in a cutesy way?" She'd really like to see that. Deidara? Cute? Pssh, no way he'd be able to pull it off.

"Ooh." He pressed his face closer to hers, till their noses touched. "If I wake you up successfully like that?"

"Then I'll make you a sandwich."

Beat.

Cue immediate laughter. He stepped back and backed into the bathroom, running his hand through his hair and out of his face. "I'll hold you to that, babe." Sighing, Kyoko turned around and pulled an Ice Cream Sundae Poptart from the freezer. Hopefully, she'd have enough time for bacon tomorrow … if Deidara could wake her up. Heh.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 6AM.<strong>

Deidara stomped into Kyoko's room, hoping that'd be loud enough to wake Kyoko before he'd have to do his cute boy routine. Sheesh. He had only used that to wake up Aiko when she stayed over and some strange girls with strange fetishes he'd slept with before.

He plopped onto the fluffy mattress next to the sleeping mound and leaned over, pressing his lips to where Kyoko's head rested… at least, that's what he thought.

"Hello." She grumbled and wiggled around. He bit his lip to keep from laughing. "It's a beautiful morning, isn't it? School is soon, y'know? It's a walk away!"

Deidara inwardly cursed himself – he probably sounded like a complete idiot. It was like he was ten all over again. He suddenly wished for puberty to strike again. Minus all the gross pimples and the cracking voices and the raging hormones… Wait, raging hormones still out of check.

"Yosh! I'll race you there then, 'kay?" She let out something that sounded like a moan and twisted beneath the blankets.

"Ahh? You aren't going to wake up?" Deidara lifted the blanket from her head. She looked so peaceful. But … something was off… "If you're not going to wake up, then I'll just have to kiss you then! Chuuu~"

He planted a big, sloppy kiss on her full cheek and was greeted with a punch to the eye.

Oooh.

"What the hell?"

"Ha! You were up all along, weren't you?" Deidara didn't really care about the throbbing in his right temple or the fact that there'd be a nasty black bruise over his only visible eye. Well, he'd definitely have to change his hair part today… He'd need more hairspray.

"Y-well, no? I felt you kiss me though!" Kyoko pulled the blankets to cover her body and around her head like a hood to hide her terrible bed head. It morphed into an afro somehow. Ridiculous.

"I win, I think. When I'm done in the bathroom, I expect that sandwich. Turkey bacon, hold the mayo." As he left the room laughing hysterically, Kyoko threw her ninja tofu pillow at him. It caught him square in the back, causing him to stumble a little bit. Ha.

Minutes after he left, Kyoko became painfully aware that her cheeks were bright red and her heart was pounding in her chest like she'd just run a marathon.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 5:30AM.<strong>

Deidara grumbled in the comfort of his bedroom. What would he do today…? The cutesy approach hadn't worked for the last two days. Well, it was either that or her acting skills had really shot up in the past two days. Also, he really wanted another one of her sandwiches. Kyoko was amazingly generous with her helpings (she made two sandwiches! two!) and it was the best lunch he had had in weeks. Cafeteria food could never compare.

Deidara hadn't wanted to resort to this … but he had to. For the sake of his sanity and his stomach.

After brushing his teeth, he creeped into Kyoko's room and pulled the blanket away from her face. She was definitely out cold. Perfect. He lay beside her atop the blankets and rested his arm across her stomach. She gave a little noise and molded herself into him.

"Mmm, you look so peaceful just like that. Your sleeping face is adorable."

Kyoko blinked awake, but of course, Deidara couldn't see that. After a second of comprehension, she remained perfectly still and pretended to be sleeping. Kyoko closed her eyes again and groaned, rolling over. Deidara's chest was like a wall and wonderfully hot…

"I wish I could freeze time and keep you and I like this forever."

Frick.

Kyoko could feel her heartbeat speeding up till it was almost painful.

"Now… Princess, it's time for school. You don't want to be late, now do you?" His voice dropped to a deep, husky tone. Kyoko loved it. Inside, she was squealing. His face was touching hers, cheek to cheek and she could feel his hot breath on her ear.

"Are you going to wake up, babe? If not, I'll just have to kiss you."

Deidara moved his head and pressed his lips to hers. So soft. It took a moment for her to unthaw as Deidara's lips melted her inside and out, then she started to respond. His tongue slipped past her lips and touched hers. It was like an electric spark. Kyoko fought back with her own tongue and found that her hands were tangling in Deidara's long blonde locks. Meanwhile, his hand stroked the small of her back, climbing up and up. No bra. Nice. The other hand moved down to cup her underwear-clad arse –

"Ow!"

Deidara pulled back in surprise.

"Did you just bite me?" He regarded her curiously, drinking in the sight of Kyoko's embarrassed, flushed face and grinned. His work here was done. Deidara slowly sat up and padded out of Kyoko's room as if he hadn't just crept into bed with her and kissed her until she had awoken. Once he left, he heard an ear-piercing scream.

Sandwich time!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had so much fun picturing this.**

**Weird thought – I'm beginning to question my sexuality. **


End file.
